


monday evenings

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Series: weekdays [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Denmark, Based on a song, Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Lowercase, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm soft for these two omg, it's just their soft sides tbh, you're welcome ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: it was just another monday evening at the cafe for mathias and lukas.





	monday evenings

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so, this is honestly just a small drabble i wrote while listening to some music, so enjoy. (intentional lowercase used throughout)  
> the song this was based off is called "5:32PM" by The Deli: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADp9P3p85w0

soft music played on the nearby speaker, a song one would hear in a calm part of a video game, or at the end of a children’s movie. the sun was setting at this time, a rich orange shade covering the walls of the quaint street-corner cafe mathias was currently sitting in. he tapped the eraser portion of his pencil on the maroon colored table, staring at his current sketch. across from him was his boyfriend, lukas, who was observing all the people passing by. each and every person had a story of their own to tell, which always managed to amaze him every single damn time he thought about it. he slowly picked up his cup of coffee, melting into the drink as he stared at mathias. the look on his face made the other know he was trying to figure out what was off in his most recent sketch. it wasn’t uncommon for this to happen, and lukas always knew what to say.

 

“you missed the shading for the cup,” lukas muttered, adjusting the hem of his grey sweater. mathias looked up at his companion, adjusting his grip on the now still pencil. They smiled softly at each other, a glint of happiness in each other’s eyes. 

 

“are you thinking about the people again?” he asked, shifting slightly in his seat to look closer at lukas. he took another slow sip of his coffee, setting it down on the little table in front of him. he sighed, nodding slightly. the sun started to fade away even more, slowly, slowly, slowly…

 

“well, i found a word for that,” mathias replied, resuming the shading on the cup as he spoke, “ ‘sonder’, i believe.” lukas hummed in response, watching a group of young adults pass by, one of them expressing something so vividly with their three friends.

 

“ ‘sonder’... that’s a nice word,” lukas muttered, letting the word roll off his tongue like he has already used it a million times. a hint of a light smile played on his lips, closing his eyes as he repeated the word under he breath. mathias loved seeing that smile; a rare smile, but nonetheless one that was amazing to see whenever it showed up.

 

he took one final look at his sketch. it was a pencil drawing of lukas, who was staring out the window at the people walking by. signing the final product, he flipped it around, showing lukas the final product. said person took a final sip from his cup, swirling the little buts at the bottom around the now-stained cup. now he was almost full-on beaming, making mathias blush.

 

“what do you think i should call it?” he asked, the tip of the pencil hovering over the upper right corner of the paper. lukas didn’t even hesitate to say ‘sonder’, a few quick and light strokes coming from the other writing it down.

 

the sun finally faded away, the night sky becoming more visible through the hues of red and violet in the sky.

 

it was just another monday evening for the duo.

 

and they loved every blissful second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> sonder (n) - the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own.
> 
> thanks for reading :)  
> (if anyone has another title for this, please feel free to tell me!)


End file.
